Some Things Are Not What They Seem
by LOTL Stephanie.L
Summary: CSI NY and Harry Potter crossover. The magical and non-magical worlds collide, why does the "deceased" Potter family affect Lindsay so much. And the supposedly dead James is now a secret agent called Jack Parker? No DL.
1. Chapter 1: The New Guy

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI New York or Harry Potter if I did Lily and James wouldn't die in the books.**

**BTW: In this story NOTHING follows the actual plot of anything, after last series of CSI: NY, I found out that I hate Danny so I have kicked him and Lindsay out of my LOTL world; I thought this idea was pretty awesome though. I you believe in DL don't read this, in this story DL never happened, Danny did fancy "Lindsay" but she was not interested, also to explain episode Snow Day, Danny made a move on "Lindsay" she freaked out and hit him on the head with a saucepan he was knocked out "Lindsay" panicked and wiped his mind replacing it with non existent memories, she then went to England to see her and her families graves that's why she was late. Also the timeline has been completely screwed but I don't really care, in this story Lily and James secretly married at 16 had Harry and got properly married at 17. Halloween happened at 18 and this story is set a year after Halloween.**

**Chapter 1: The New Guy**

"Alright guys there is a new guy coming to work here his name is Peter Smith, BE NICE!!" Stella shouted out the last bit remembering what happened last time they had a new guy, the poor fellow had to be sent to an institution for the overly stressed. "Lindsay" stiffened when she heard the name Peter; the name reminded her of the piece of shit she wanted dead. **(AN: Can I stop using quotation marks on "Lindsay" now?)**

"Lindsay, are you alright?" Stella asked concerned, her friend had been acting strangely since her announcement.

"I'm fine, it's just I knew a guy called Peter and well… we're not exactly on the best terms anymore" Lindsay replied clenching her fist under the table, the Peter she knew would probably regret what he had done if he knew exactly what she planned on doing if she ever saw him again.

"Is he an ex boyfriend?" Mac asked, he had been listening to the conversation and had spotted Lindsay's hand clench under the table.

"Good God no! You cannot be _serious_" Lindsay shouted in horror realising seconds later what she had said afterwards. She inwardly cursed herself it was her fault what happened to Sir- no stop thinking about that, it won't change a thing _you wouldn't be able to do anything about it_.

"Lindsay!" She looked up "You spaced out there, are you _sure _that nothings the matter?"

"I'm sure" Lindsay lied; she grabbed a piece of paper and began to scribble furiously her hair shielding the text from view.

"Lindsay, what _are_ you doing?" Stella asked bewildered by the way her friend was acting

"Cheering myself up" Lindsay said after a moment raising her head slightly Mac seized his chance and grabbed the sheet to read it, Lindsay shrugged defeated. Looking at Lindsay he raised an eyebrow

"I guess it's safe to assume you _really _don't like this guy."

"You're right; if he died I would throw a celebratory party." Lindsay said simply and ignoring both her bosses she stood up and left the room. Mac walked over to Stella and showed her the sheet of paper, angry slashes of ink crisscrossed the paper forming even angrier words, _liar, two faced git, cowardly rat… murderer._

About 10 minutes later Lindsay arrived at a cemetery in London carrying two small bouquets of flowers, she walked around briefly before heading to a secluded corner the three graves she wanted to see were located.

She knelt down on the grass reading the names on the headstones, _James Potter, Harry Potter, Lily Potter_. Lindsay placed a bouquet on the grave of James Potter and placed the second on the considerably smaller grave of Harry Potter. She blinked hurriedly as she felt the tears threatening to spill.

Lindsay stayed in this position until she felt the presence of another she rose and turned to see her old headmaster, Dumbledore looked at her sadly.

"Professor." Lily said formally trying not to show how affected she was by her visit

"Miss Monroe" he answered with the hint of a question as if checking that was her name, "Halloween in a few days, I trust you won't be celebrating?" Lindsay stiffened at the mention of Halloween

"I can assure you I won't be celebrating Halloween ever."

"Is the ever approaching Halloween the reason for your visit?" he gestured towards the gravestones

"That and other unrelated reasons." Lindsay replied evasively

"Li-Lindsay" the professor stumbled as if going to call her something else "You've got to stop blaming yourself for everything. It's him that deserves the blame." Lindsay looked up him a question in her eyes. Dumbledore sighed sadly "Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about your friend the ministry believe that it's his fault, it seems the rat is to blame for this as well"

Lindsay glanced at her watch, she had been gone long enough, she looked at the headmaster apologetically, "It is alright I understand, get back to your job, they're probably wondering where you are."

"Thank you professor, I have a feeling I've got a lot to answer to." Lindsay smiled at him before walking off into the forest, about 4 metres in she dissapperated.

**OOHH, this is interesting; very interesting. I wonder what will happen… Did you guys know my dad is making me do schoolwork during the holidays, SOO unfair, I've had to do the same maths problem about 8 times, urgh, I hate my life sometimes. I know I'm probably one of the luckiest people on earth etcetera. **

**If you do think I'm selfish because I think that my life sucks right now, look at celebrities, "OMG I like broke a nail! My life is OVER!" **

**Sorry I'm not very happy right now, I'm tired. I love reviews I love reviewers as well. I LOVE EVERYONE!**

**I've had this idea for AGES now, well ever since last series of CSI: NY when I decided I hated Danny, like I said if you believe in DL don not read this. If you believe in JL go ahead and read this. By the way if later on in the story you get confused, I have a feeling this is going to be confusing, send me a message or review. If you want a quick answer send me a message, I usually answer reviews in the next chapter.**

**Lots and Lots of LURVE**

**JRK**


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal About Halloween

**Disclaimer: URGH! Why should I even bother?**

**BTW: Hello! I'm back! I now you may wonder why I placed this story in Harry Potter category when I should have placed it in Book Xovers, but you see when I look for new fanfics I do a special thing and if I do this special thing I won't be able to find this story if it's categorized as Book Xovers, hey wait a sec, CSI isn't a book it's a TV show, wait another sec there are CSI NY books as well, I'M SO CONFUSED!! Damnit I'll just stick with what I've done. I've decided to make one character in CSI NY a witch/wizard or other magical and I being amazing am letting you, my adoring reviewers vote on who can be the magical being and what species they are voting suggestions at the very bottom of this chapter, hi hi, hopefully no one will realise this is part of my fiendish plot to get reviews MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You may be thinking why on earth did the stupid cow put the story in Harry Potter category? Answer: I like Harry Potter more than CSI NY and in the future chapters it will become more HP. Also I'm making up a new character in CSI NY called Eddie who is going to be a lab technician; he is a squib and part of the Prewett family so his full name is Eddie Prewett, he caught Lindsay doing magic and they've been close friends since then. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Deal about Halloween

**The Night Before Halloween (what's it called again Mischief Night?)**

Lindsay sipped at her tea pensively, in a few hours it would officially be Halloween; the day of the year she hated the most. The one year anniversary of that day, Lindsay really wanted to kill Peter now. She had been hoping to forget about the day completely but the others had other ideas.

The Recreation Room (An: I don't care if I made that up) had been decorated with a Halloween theme, it was like everyone _wanted_ her to be miserable. Everywhere she turned there was another painful reminder, a pumpkin carved without magical assistance, a rattling plastic skeleton, fake cobwebs.

Personally Lindsay found it all to be rather gaudy, had she been in the Halloween spirit it would have been much more impressive, James had always said… Well, that didn't matter anymore.

Lindsay looked up as she heard Danny talking to Flack "I'm telling you, it's going to be a brilliant party!"

"Okay, okay I'll go. Any particular dress code?" she heard Flack answer laughing

"Any Halloween costume is acceptable as long as it isn't too pathetic. What about you Montana, are you coming?" Lindsay jumped lightly when she heard him suddenly speak to her.

"I don't celebrate Halloween." She replied startled by the coldness in her voice.

"Can I ask why not?"

"It's personal and I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind" He nodded and walked off, probably to talk to Flack about the party. Lindsay sighed staring into the dregs at the bottom of her cup.

"Trying to read tea leaves? Never really saw you as a seer." A hushed voice spoke from behind her; Lindsay smiled as Eddie sat down beside her, "Why aren't you celebrating Halloween I thought you in particular would adore the season!" he kept his voice low so no one would hear.

"I stopped celebrating when some good friends died on Halloween last year." Lindsay muttered turning away Eddie seemed to think for a while before taking out his Wizclopedia (just because he's a squib doesn't mean he can't use wizarding equipment) he tapped out a few words and scanned the list of people who died on Halloween last year.

"Hmm, John Weasley?"

"Nope, but I met him once, we're very distantly related through marriage." He looked at her quizzically and Lindsay noticed her mistake "Not my marriage my, erm sister's!" he nodded and Lindsay had to restrain herself from sighing in relief. Eddie resumed his guessing:

"Susan Smith?" Lindsay looked confused, "Okay, obviously not, oh what about the Potter family?" Lindsay stiffened and looked down willing herself not to cry, Eddie put a comforting arm around her shoulders, "Were you really close?" Lindsay nodded not trusting herself to speak.

Stella glanced over in Lindsay's direction to see Eddie speaking to her in low comforting tones with his arm around her. She had been meaning to talk to Lindsay in private to discuss the worrying words on the piece of paper she had read, might as well get it over with now she thought grimly.

"Lindsay can I talk to you for a second" Stella glanced at Eddie, "In private." Lindsay nodded wiping her eyes before standing up and following her boss to an empty corner of the room.

"Lindsay I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday I mean you just vanished for half the day." Stella looked very frustrated by all this; by the sounds of it she had rehearsed this little speech.

"I visited some old friends, is there a problem with that?" Lindsay said trying to keep her temper in check, everyone always said she had a fierce temper when provoked especially Ja- never mind.

"Friends? You left to go visit friends?" Stella's voice was rising as she got angrier Lindsay was finding it harder to control herself; to her relief Eddie stepped in,

"Sorry Stella, Lindsay told me to tell you but I forgot I'm sorry." Stella turned to see the rest of her room looking at her strangely; Lindsay took the opportunity to slip away to a dark corner unnoticed.

At times like these Lindsay would usually have rung her best friend from Hogwarts, Abigail, but ever since last year she couldn't do that now and it ate her up inside; she had lied to all her friends. When they found out; Lindsay didn't even want to know what they would do to her.

A sudden loud knocking came from the door, Lindsay watched Mac walk over to the door and open it, the man who had knocked was tall and slim in an unhealthy way, as if he hadn't been eating properly for a while. His short blonde hair was messy and stuck up all over the place kind of like Ja-, never mind. He held himself like he had lost a large amount of confidence in a short space of time. His grey eyes were haunted; as if he had encountered more tragedy and sadness than someone of his age should.

"Hello, I'm Peter White, I'm the new CSI."

**

* * *

**

I apologise for using the idea of voting system from someone else but I couldn't find them to ask permission.

**Here Are The Voting Choices For The Magical Being/Witch/Wizard**

**Stella**

**Mac**

**Sid**

**Hawkes**

**Flack**

**Danny**

**Anyone else whom I have not yet mentioned I've forgotten some people's names**

**Here are the Voting Choices for What Species**

**Vampire**

**Witch/Wizard**

**WereWolf**

**Part Giant**

**Centaur**

**Hag**

**Seer**

**Any other species you can think of, try not to make it too hard to hide e.g troll **

**

* * *

**

The plot thickens, well not really but I've always wanted to say that. HI HI!

**You know something weird just occurred to me, not meaning to sound sexist or anything but I don't really see a guy spending hours on end writing fanfictions, I can't visualise it, (Yes I am a girl), I really can't imagine that at all, no offense. If you are a guy who has written fanfictions can you please send me a message or a review confirming that you have in fact written a fanfics and are a guy. I hope no one will realise this is another evil scheme to get more reviewers MWAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough!! **

**LOL Lots of Love**

**JRK**


	3. Chapter 3: Crossdresser or Scottish?

**Disclaimer: Last I checked I wasn't rich or married so I guess I can't be JKR, which means I can't own Harry Potter or any recognisable characters. I don't own CSI: NY either, just so you know.**

**BTW: How are you guys? This story seems OK popular, though not as much as MMS which is my most popular story. I'm writing a chapter for something new, I think it's a good idea, I'm only on 722 words though I need to breach a thousand before it can be put up. I have standards I even proofread my stuff! Anyways I just realised something, I've never actually seen the Disney cartoon movie Aladdin. Weird. Also if no one votes on my poll there won't be another magical person, in fact I'll stop updating this story altogether, so beware!** _**I changed my mind about Peter's description so have replaced the last chapter, you only need to read the end. **_**By the way no offense to Scottish people for this chapter. Oh and I know that men don't wear dresses in Scotland.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Cross dresser or Scottish?

"Hello, I'm Peter White, I'm the new CSI."

**Lindsay POV:**

My eyes widened when he realised what he was wearing, oh no, this is not good; I glanced briefly over to Eddie. He nodded; this is going to take one good lie to cover this moron's mistake. I wracked my brains trying to think of something good, then it came. Better get Eddie in on this, time for some Legilimensy.

**Stella POV:**

Was the new guy wearing a dress? Is he some sort of wannabe transsexual? I glanced over at Lindsay she was looking at Eddie as if trying to non-verbally communicate. I returned my attention to Peter; he was definitely wearing a dress, a flowery PINK dress! **(AN: www.partypants./70sfemale/pink-flowery-dress.jpg)**He wore muddy trainers underneath to complete the look. I frowned; if the press found out that a wannabe transsexual worked here they were going to have a field day!

**Eddie POV:**

Merlin this guy is a complete idiot; Muggle relations are going to have a FIT! It's pretty obvious this guy is a wizard with little or no contact with Muggles, either that or he's a crossdresser. I nodded at Lindsay feeling her gaze on me, she would work something out.

My eyes were drawn to Peter's belt; a long thin piece of wood was stuck in the band. Man this guy is a moron. Carrying a wand with him in plain sight? Muggle relations are definitely going to kill this guy. _Hey I have a plan. _The voice appeared in my head suddenly; I schooled my expression and answered.

_**Lindsay?**_

_No shit. Alright here's the plan…_

**No Particular POV:**

Lindsay ran up to Peter, "Peter, how long has it been?" she cried hugging the astonished man, whilst hugging him she muttered quietly, "Play along." She turned to the others, "Have I never told you about Peter, my second cousin thirteen times removed from Scotland?"

Eddie concealed his grin as Stella and the others looked shocked. Peter stood still for a moment before reacting convincingly, "Oh…you! It has been too long since I saw ma little cousin." He said in a very bad Scottish accent.

Stella didn't look completely convinced, "Why are you wearing a dress?" she asked suspiciously, Lindsay answered straight away,

"It's quite normal for men in Scotland to wear women's clothes, it's the latest craze." A sly smile lit up her face, "In fact questioning it is insulting Scotland." Stella blanched;

"I-I didn't mean to insult your country, I am sorry." Stella stuttered, "Well technically our shifts our over and it's time to go home." She cast one last glance at Peter then turned and walked off. The rest except Eddie, Lindsay and Peter followed soon after.

Peter looked like he was going to say something, Lindsay held up a hand, Eddie wrote an address on a small scrap of paper and handed it to him. Eddie and Lindsay both left heading in different directions leaving Peter looking at the piece of paper.

Lindsay smiled to herself, that had been a very good plan but she now had to give a wizard a very long Muggle Studies lesson, lesson one: clothes. The team wouldn't keep believing the Scotland excuse, it was really lucky that they believed it in the first place!

* * *

Lindsay rolled her eyes impatiently at Eddie, they were at his house in London, and Lindsay had apparated with Eddie side along. They always side along apparated as Lindsay picked him up everyday also because they both lived a continent away from work. Before Lindsay had become his friend, Eddie had apparated with one of his brothers; though Lindsay hadn't told Eddie she had once dated Fabian when she was in school.

"When is he coming?" she said bored, Eddie shrugged;

"I dunno, how about we play Quidditch games with my family?" Lindsay face brightened with a smile,

"Damn you know I can't resist Quidditch!" Eddie grinned, he called his brothers and they went down to the field by the side of the house; Lindsay summoned her StarDust284 and they prepared. They decided to practise shooting taking it in turns to be keeper, Gideon couldn't shoot to save his life and Lindsay was the worst keeper known to man. Eddie and Fabian were quite good at shooting, Lindsay was passable and that was only because she had a good teacher.

They all dismounted with intention to take a break and maybe grab something to eat when someone shouted, "Room for one more?" Lindsay looked over to find Peter,

"Finally," she muttered under her breath, "You're late." She shouted, he shrugged grinning; he summoned a Cleansweep and they all kicked off again. Eddie rose up high into the air;

"Alright people we're going to be playing five player Quidditch, Peter and Lindsay, you're seekers, me and Fabian are chasers and Gideon is keeper. Lindsay and I are on the same team; Peter and Fabian are on the other team. Gideon you're neutral, and we're all shooting against Gideon. Okay?" There was a chorus of agreement from everyone and they all got into position.

Lindsay pointed her cherry wood wand at the small box containing the snitch, she muttered a spell and the box opened, the snitch sped off around the field, she pointed her wand at the Quaffle; it immediately shot up and was caught by Fabian; he sped off towards the hoops that were closely guarded by his brother. Fabian didn't get far as he was tackled by Eddie.

Lindsay hovered over the field looking down hoping to find that glimpse of gold, she was vaguely aware of Peter's gaze watching her every move, a smile pulled on her lips as she suddenly dove down; seconds later she was followed by Peter, Lindsay flew around the other players grinning as she saw Eddie score.

Lindsay did a range of different tricks to confuse Peter, she saw Fabian heading over to the goals with the ball, and she flew straight past him "accidentally" knocking the ball out of his grasp. It was immediately caught by Eddie.

Lindsay flew around still looking for the snitch as both chasers scored every few minutes; the score was now 40:20 to Fabian's team. Lindsay caught sight of a flash of gold next to Gideon's ear, she flew towards the goalpost, she felt Peter speeding up behind her; Lindsay couldn't conceal her sly smile, if Peter thought that his Cleansweep could overtake her Stardust he was wrong she wasn't even going full speed. As Peter pulled ahead of her he smirked triumphantly.

Lindsay allowed him to reach for the snitch before putting on full speed, Sirius was still grinning as he reached for the snitch only for it to be grabbed by another hand. Lindsay smiled innocently at him as she held the struggling snitch in her clenched fist. "Time for lessons!"

**

* * *

**

There I'm done, sorry for the wait, it would be nice to get a review sometime, you know.

**Next chapter is going to be "Peter's" first Muggle studies lesson, remember I changed the description of last chapter as I had a change of heart over Peter's real identity, I wanted to make him Peter Pettigrew in disguise but I changed my mind. Remember to vote after this end AN I will put up the voting choices. Hmmm, I'm hungry. LOL, by the way I might give up on this story if no one reviews.**

**Lots of Love**

**JRK**

**

* * *

**

Time to vote:

**Here Are The Voting Choices For The Magical Being/Witch/Wizard**

**Stella**

**Mac**

**Sid**

**Hawkes**

**Flack**

**Danny**

**Anyone else whom I have not yet mentioned I've forgotten some people's names**

**Here are the Voting Choices for What Species**

**Vampire**

**Witch/Wizard**

**WereWolf**

**Part Giant**

**Centaur**

**Hag**

**Seer**

**Any other species you can think of, try not to make it too hard to hide e.g troll **


	4. Chapter 4: Jack Parker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or CSI: NY. I own nothing, I probably never will.**

**BTW: No reviews for last chapter, why not? Maybe I should abandon this story; I'll give you guys a chance to review if you want me to keep writing, if you don't…**

**If you do give a shit about this story, this chapter is about Jack Parker a secret agent working for a wizarding spy agency, but he has a very big secret, he's actually James Potter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Jack Parker

Yesterday was Halloween, the one year anniversary of _their _death. His love and his child; both ripped from him in one night. It felt like there was a gaping hole where his heart should be, ever since that fateful day he had never been able to forgive himself. He had survived and they had died.

James had never been able to move on, in a way it was his fault. He had convinced Sirius to trade over with Peter, he had thought Remus was the spy. How could he have been so stupid? Peter had been acting so distant the past year or so all the signs were there, it just seemed so unbelievable that Peter could be a Death Eater. And because of his stupidity his wife and his son were dead.

James fingered the small dagger that was hidden on his side, a couple of transfiguration spells and now if anyone saw him he was Jack Parker, a respected spy working for the Unicorn's Horn, one of the most secret spy organisations in the world, it was a wizarding spy organisation so it was completely unknown by the Muggle population and only a handful of the wizarding population knew about it!

No one knew he was James Potter because James Potter had died along with his wife and child or so everyone thought. The truth was, when Voldemort shot the Avada Kedavra at him, the Gryffindor emblem he had been wearing had absorbed most of the impact leaving him unconscious and Voldemort unaware.

A while after Voldemort had left he had regained consciousness and found the house in ruins, he had hurried to the upstairs bedroom where he had last seen Lily running up to with Harry, he clearly remembered thinking, _Merlin, please no. Not them. _However his hopes were in vain; Harry was gone, he assumed that Voldemort had taken him with him. And Lily, his sweet beautiful wife was lying dead on the ground, it looked like she had tried to protect Harry from Voldemort, his fingers had gently traced over her cold face before turning around and leaving.

That day James had made two promises, both to himself and to his beloved Lily. One he would never get close to another woman again and two he would do everything in his power to make sure Voldemort paid for what he had done.

If it was the last thing he ever did.

**

* * *

**

I am so sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted to make it short but dramatic and I think I succeeded!

**Please review!! Also my updates will take a lot more time because of school and homework; I will try my best though. I'll try to make up for it during holidays! Now I have a load of homework I need to get on with, until next chapter!**

**JRK**

**

* * *

****Also thanks to the lack of reviews I'll just thank the TWO reviews I have EVER gotten for this story!**

**blueyblonde:** At least someone does. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**iluvjonasbros:** I think I sent you a PM explaining why I can't do that. Anyways thanks for being one of the two people who actually bothered to review. I just realised something, I'm listening to Jonas Bros right now. Ironic. :P


	5. NOTICE

NOTICE

Sorry to anyone who actually read this story but due to certain circumstances I'm discontinuing this story. It isn't because of lack of reviews it's because of recent episodes of CSI: NY.

Very sorry about that. If anyone wanted to know about what WOULD have happened please contact me!!

Once again very sorry about that!!!!!!!!


End file.
